Lost
by KaelinMoshroca
Summary: What happens when Frisk loses DETERMINATION to continue on? One LOAD too many has snapped the human into trying something different.


It seemed that no matter what they did, death came for them. Over and over, over and over. Frisk was not a fighter by any means, and as they tried to spare or run away from Madjick, they once again were hit with a force of magic that dropped HP to zero. Frisk closed their eyes, grinding teeth in an attempt to not scream out from the pain of death as darkness took over. The next time they opened their eyes, it was to the SAVE they had made at the start of this dreaded area.

Frisk was already hurting, cuts and bruises ran along the child's body and no amount of nice cream could ease all the different aches and pains that seemed to travel with them no matter where they went. Staring down the hallways and into the shadows just made Frisk even more wary and after dealing with Madjick they didn't want to be here. The child turned around and headed back out the way they came, ignoring the phone that rang. They didn't want to explain why they had turned around. It wasn't like they could anyway, so why bother with it?

It seemed like above or below, that the earth just didn't want this human on it. And the more Frisk thought over it, the more they didn't know if they wanted to stay either. Every few steps lead to another monster, another fight, another bruise on their skin. It was exhausting to say the least. It had taken longer to come to this conclusion than most people, but Frisk always had a rather large amount of DETERMINATION. Maybe that is why they survived the fall that Frisk thought for sure would take life away from them. Or maybe this planet just wasn't done dealing out punishment to the tiny child before letting them go.

Flowey had seemed so nice at the beginning, and Frisk had actually thought that maybe life down in the Underground would be well worth the pain of dealing with the people above, but it didn't last long. Flowey had shown Frisk that, above or below, not much was different between monsters and humans. Not much at all.

Frisk again ignored the phone that rang out to them, wondering it turning it off would help or hinder. They let it be, soon enough Alphys would stop calling and leave them to wander. And wander Frisk did, letting feet travel paths already taken, seeing monsters already fought and avoiding mostly everything just so they could get to their favorite spot in the Underground.

Waterfall.

Once the reached the destination a smile spread across the child's face. They wandered around slowly, enjoying the sounds of water and the colors about before eyes started scanning for something special. They found that spot well off the beaten path, hiding behind a large patch of grass so that no one would bother the child. Socks, shoes, and a phone lay ignored on the edge as Frisk dipped tiny feet into the glowing waters. Toxic or magic, the soft glowing blue was a sight to be had and as time passed and quiet rang in the child's ears, Frisk began to relax and think back.

How many times now had they felt the bite of death only to be thrown back in to try again? The ruins alone killed the tiny human a few times. Hell Frisk had died to a Froggit the very first time they ran into a monster. A small smile curled across their lips as Frisk laid down on the grass, looking over to a glowing mushroom that sat near them. It was rather sad to be killed by a Froggit. But Frisk just could never seem to control the little heart right and had managed to hit just about every fly the monster had sent to kill. It had taken longer than they would like to admit before control over the heart was proper but even then Frisk had a hard time managing it. The human always died at least once to every new enemy they traveled across.

Toriel killed them twice before the ruins keeper seemed to be uneasy, using weaker attacks against the small human. She might not remember the different times but the knowledge seemed to be there, that maybe the human wouldn't make it, that maybe using that attack would be bad. Frisk had felt horrid at the face Toriel made the first time it happened. The shock was the most apparent and just before all went black, Frisk could see tears forming in the older monster's eyes. The second time had sparked a pain but the third time was when they could finally get past and into the Underground.

It was as the door shut that Frisk began to wonder if getting out was really worth it. But something was compelling them forward at that point. Pushing them down the path of snow and trees to run into a few more monsters and some skelebros. But outside the ruins it seemed like death greeted the human even faster and faster. Papyrus had helped by three, Undyne was easily a six or seven, Mettaton was another handful and Muffet helped by adding four to the count. Frisk was starting to wonder if they reached a hundred if they would get a prize. Or were they past a hundred by now? It seemed like they would surely be long past that number with how many monsters they faced.

With a laugh Frisk looked away from the mushroom, sitting up to look around and back to the water. It was rather funny to think about, but one of the only monsters that didn't kill the human was the tiny flower that seemed to want it the most. Perhaps it just wasn't his turn to do the world's bidding just yet. The laugh turned into a sad sigh as the thought filtered through the human's mind. They could easily count on their hands the number of monsters that had let them go without a death. But who was to say it would last long? However this would be the place. Peaceful, quiet, and out of the way of everything. That is what was expected from them before, so Frisk would follow that logic until something pushed them to try something new.

Judging from the water sausages they would have to travel a ways out before anything could be done, but that was fine. The water was soothing to the discolored skin that was still too warm from the Core and Hotlands. It made Frisk smile again as they pushed off the land and into the blue.

They had never tried this. Never tried to die at their own hands and free will. Maybe this time they wouldn't return to the LOAD, maybe they would just drift off into the nothingness that seemed to be where only the lucky ones managed to go.

Water was licking up to touch their neck and hair by now and all Frisk could see was blue as they sank under. Finding a rock to hold was easy enough and Frisk sat on the bottom with the heavy rock in their lap. At least this one didn't mind moving for the small human. It wasn't the best way to go about this of course, the instincts to breath and the clamping on their chest was rather uncomfortable but Frisk was at ease. In a few seconds lungs would demand a breath be taken and although Frisk knew it was a rather painful way to go, it was the best idea they had. To die in peace rather than tired and at the hands of a monster that may or may not use their soul for good.

Maybe, if things had gone different, maybe this place wouldn't be so bad. If Frisk was just a little faster, a little smarter, just a little bit more, maybe then the countless deaths wouldn't have added up to be countless. If this happened again, they should let Papyrus take them to Asgore and Undyne. He would be so famous and popular. To be the one to catch the last human needed would be a great honor. Maybe they would struggle with the traps more, let them both enjoy the time before the child was swept away to be given up to death again.

Or maybe...maybe next time Frisk wouldn't be so weak. Maybe death would be granted, but to the monsters instead of the human. It would be so nice, not to feel the cold bite of death over and over again just for walking along the paths.

The struggle became too much and Frisk took a breath, water filling lungs, causing bubbles to float to the surface as the human coughed and tried to breath again. They only end up coughing and filling lungs with more water. They could feel the burning inside their body, throat closing up in an attempt to not take in water but any type of breathing hurt more than helped. Dark spots took over Frisk's sight, coloring the blue waters with a dark hue. Maybe...just maybe, there wouldn't be a next time...

RESET?

YES | NO


End file.
